Now That We're Done
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Garu goes on a deadly mission to clear his father's name, at the same time he leaves Pucca behind heartbroken and enraged. Pucca will discover that maybe Garu's father didn't bring shame to his family, maybe someone else did.
1. Goodbye

**Pucca's POV.**

I looked at him, still shocked at the fact he was leaving. "I got to do this, just stay here." he told me as he shuffled quickly around the room to find his katana. I just stood there, silent and kept to myself. So far, he's been doing all the talking. "Are you even listening?" Garu asked me, and I just nodded, still silent. "Well, I have to do this for my-" I spoke up, "Honor?"

He sighed, and nodded. "It's always about your family's honor, isn't it?" I said coldly, his facial expression changed from grief to a bit of anger. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked me with an annoyed tone, I rolled my eyes.

"You **know** what it means."

Garu gave me a harsh glare, "I have to clear my father's name and you know it. This is the only way to, and I'm willing to risk my life." I sighed and sat down on the bed, and watched him, still trying to find that katana of his. For the next couple of minutes, again, I kept to myself and was silent. When he finally found his katana, he looked over at me curiously. "What?" I asked emotionless, he just exhaled and said quietly; "Nothing, you just look like your in deep thought."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Well I'm going to leave right now." very bitterly Garu stated. I livened up a little, "You can't! It's freezing! And it's 3 in the morning!" "It's better to leave now during the night, then in the morning." he looked away a little, and I just looked away, why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Whatever you say."

He took a deep breath and sat on the bed as well. Putting a comforting hand on my lap, I just knew he was looking at me. "Don't follow me either Pucca." Garu said harshly, that totally just ruined the moment. "Hm, I believe you won't have to worry about that. Because, I _promise_ you I won't." I replied, he gave me a amazed look. "Okay then, good." He got up and headed for the doorway, and I cleared my throat. He turned his full attention to me, "What?"

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye, or even a "I love you" ?"

Garu gave me a cold stare, "I don't have time for that." My heart just about shattered, don't I mean anything to him? A tear ran down my cheek slowly, but he was already just about out of the room. "_But, I love you_." I said my voice shaking a little with hurt and anger, he just kept walking, soon, he was gone.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I wasn't supposed to post this until my friend Rachel posted her first Pucca fic, but I just couldn't resist! It's kinda confusing I know but, basically Garu has to go on a mission to regain his honor and uh he's a total ass to Pucca...get it? Haha, please review and chapter 2 will be up in a bit. **

**~GaruFan32415/Alyssa :)**


	2. After The Fall

**Next Day**

Pucca waited some tables, and cleared them. Today was not a good one, everyone realized that she was really quiet and she didn't really reply to the average customers when they said their usual hellos. Simply she just nodded and gave a small smile, they all knew something was bugging her. Soso arrived with Abyo a couple minutes after the clock struck noon.

They went to their normal table and gracefully picked up their menus, as Pucca made her way to them. "Good afternoon, Pucca." Soso greeted smiling, Abyo did the same. "Yeah, what's shakin' Pucca?" She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Nothing." "Hmm, it seems like there is something wrong, care to share with us?" suspiciously Soso asked as he looked over at Abyo, who was at the time fiddling with his menu stupidly.....as usual.

"It's nothing.." she paused, "...just feeling a little under the weather thats it." "You sure..." Abyo added, Soso just scanned his menu quickly, "...because Garu went on a top secret mission...I'd be upset." Why did he have to make her remember that?! "I know already!" she raised her voice a bit, which was not like her.

"Oh, I thought you didn't know...but now that you do...I won't tell you where he is..." Abyo said smugly, he sounded so proud of himself that he knew where Garu was. "Well, I don't want to know. I won't be the one to save his ass from danger this time." Pucca snarled back, Soso and Abyo had wide eyes from her sudden response. "Dang....you are in a bad mood today......" Abyo replied surprised.

"I know...I didn't get enough sleep last night...anyway...what will it be you two?" tiredly Pucca responded while pulling out a small notebook to take their orders. "Um....What do you have?" excited Abyo questioned as if it was the first time he's eaten there. "What do you think we have? It's been the same crap for the last 20 years! Noodles!" annoyed Pucca hollered, Soso cleared his throat, "Pucca...you should really calm down..."

"No I'm fine! Just let me take your order!" by now she was clutching the notebook, which if you were there...you really wouldn't want to stay much longer. "Now I know why he left you behind on that mission...you have a temper." Abyo noticed in a shaking tone, but you'd probably just about crap your pants if you saw one of her temper tantrums, like that one time Pucca went Jackie Chan on Ring Ring's ass when she found out Ring Ring was about to get married to _her _"Garu". (wasn't the real one.)

But it just turns out that it was just Dada is a somewhat real life costume of him...which no one knows where he got it...but back to the story.

She glared at Abyo as if she was about to rip his head right off, "What do you mean!? He just wanted to re-gain his honor! It has nothing to do with me! There's nothing wrong with me to make him want to leave! He's even told me he loves me!" Raising a brow Abyo made himself comfortable in his seat like he was about to give a long lecture.

"Hmph! I'm his best friend! He tells me everything! He hates how you always want him to show his love for you in public...I wouldn't blame him. And he also hates how your not a ninja...but I already figured that out."

Messing with her sleeve as she tried not to tear up...was everything really true-....wait....she was a ninja....though Garu's never really seen that side of her...unless she was in battle mode...but still none the less she _was_ a ninja. But she knew that he wouldn't be able to go on that mission alone...what if he wouldn't come back? Alive that is...

She needed to know where he was heading...but if Soso,Chang and Abyo wouldn't tell her.....who would?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Who is it? Chuck Norris? Mason Musso? Trace Cyrus? Haha Jk ;P lol You'll have to find out. :) Yeah I'm a bitch that way. (Eh I know I'm not XD)**

**Well my 12th birthday is tomorrow, lol Friday the 13th...DUN DUN DUN! XD I posted this mostly because it's my present to you guys...lol even though its my birthday...you lucky son of a bitches XD XD (just kidding) **

**Soooooooooo........I'll update soon! (I got an iPod Touch for my b-day !!! Haha I begged to open my present early XP)**


	3. Mrs Tobe For A Day

Pucca left Guh Rong during one of her breaks, to go find someone who would actually tell her where he's heading. Ching, happened to see her walking swiftly, looking around her now and then. Feeling that something was up, Ching walked swiftly up to Pucca. "What's up?" Ching asked cheerfully. Pucca sighed and looked over annoyed, "The sky."

"Hmm...you seem mad..." Ching unwillingly said, while trying to get her friend's attention. "A little...but I'm kinda busy right now..." Pucca stated, staring at Ching awkwardly. Understanding, Ching nodded and left her friend's side quickly.

Entering the forest part of the village, it still felt strange to Pucca. There would be no Garu meditating in the front yard, or even practicing ninjitsu on his own. There was a different vibe to it. It felt very weird, but none the less she traveled on.

Then there she stood, in front of the last place she would ever be. Tobe's ninja clan dojo. But he was the one that knew _**everything**_ that was going on in Sooga. She carefully knocked on the door, it was as if it was made out of cardboard...hmm. The door opened slowly, a ninja in a black jumpsuit looked over.

She cleared her throat loudly, "Uh...Hi...is Tobe here? I really need to talk to him." Surprised, the ninja nodded and left for a moment. Tobe came to the door nervously, "Y-Yes?" Pucca bit her bottom lip searching for the right words, "I need your help." His eyes widened as if he saw a comet heading straight towards him, "R-Really?" She nodded.

"As you probably know...Garu has gone on some secret mission...and I don't want him to get hurt so I was wondering-.." she got cut off by Tobe. "Your wondering if I'd tell you where he's heading?" smirking Tobe guessed proudly. Rolling her eyes while sighing Pucca nodded, "Yes...do you know where he's going or not?"

"As a matter of fact..I do...but to find out...I want something..." Tobe replied, while the smirk got bigger. "Fine...What do you want?" shockingly Pucca agreed, this just made Tobe's day.

"Oh...nothing...just you have to be my girlfriend for a day!" he blurted out, Pucca stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Fuck no. I will **NEVER** be your girlfriend, not even for an hour let alone a day!"

"Well, I guess I can't tell you where he's heading...." Tobe started to walk away slowly, Pucca thought for a moment and sighed. "Fine. I do it. Now, Tell me where Garu is."

Not believing that she actually agreed, Tobe said proudly with a smile, "He's heading south to Master Loo's village, Looga Village(**A/N:I know it's a lame name, but it's all I came up with**)."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**I know, I'm horrible. This is such a short chapter and it probably isn't my best. But at least I'm updating my stories...right? :)**

**So I'm probably going to get rid of some of my other stories...mostly because I've been on writers block for months. Though since summer is here, all is good cause' I'll have LOADS of free time. Like last summer....it was awesome. **

**Got my old name back, even though I may not watch the show that much anymore...I will always be a Garu fan :P**

**So Anyways...see y'all next chapter!**

**~GaruFan32415/Alyssa a.k.a. AL**


	4. Walking Down An Endless Path

"So, your going after Garu?" Ching asked, Pucca nodded.

"I just want to make sure that nothing happens to him."

"But Pucca, he told you not to follow him. Right? And what about Tobe, don't you have to be his girlfriend for a day? And won't this be danger-" Pucca cut her off. She had to admit, her friend never really did shut up. "Enough with the questions Ching, your giving me a headache. Besides, I have a strong feeling Garu needs my help. Now, enough talk. I need to leave."

Without thinking twice, Pucca grabbed one of Garu's katanas. She really didn't care whether he'd mind or not. A very nervous Ching cleared her throat, "Pucca.....your going in that?" Looking in a mirror, Pucca studied herself. She was wearing a simple red dress that went down to her knees and black flats. "So what Ching." Pucca giggled, "It's not like I'm going to a fancy party. Besides, I can do some major ass kicking in this dress." With a smile, Pucca waved to Ching a simple goodbye. Suddenly, she felt something poking her leg. Pucca looked down, it was Yani was poking her leg with her paw, as if saying "Take me with you".

In response, Pucca nodded.

_I wonder what he's doing right now._

And with that, they walked down the path leaving the village.

-**With Garu****-**

_Maybe I was a little too harsh on her before I left._

The path he was walking on seemed endless.

_I bet she hates me, she said she loved me. And I was a jerk and kept on walking._

At least he was only about an hour away from his destination. Though his feet were starting to feel a little sore. His plan was to continue on until he reached Looga Village, though he'd be tired as hell when he got there.

_Ugh, why the hell am I not good with relationships? When I get back I'm going to tell her..._

As he reached the top of a hill, he could just see the entrance to Looga Village. He decided to sit down for a moment or two, it wouldn't hurt anything, right? Garu had to admit, the only part of the long walk(not really considering that he ran three fourths of the way, with his speed he realized that he'd get there earlier.) is that he could think to himself.

_Maybe I could tell her, she's the most beautiful,smart,caring,strong,courageous,and attractive girl I've ever met. I think I'll go with that...but I can't just tell her that out of the blue....I'll give her the most romantic kiss she'd ever get from me....at least before she kicks my ass next time I see her. _

Garu got up and started walking towards the village, thinking he'd have all the time in the world to think of something to tell Pucca. But what he didn't know, she was on her way.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Okay, I've realized this chapter sucked. But next chapter will be much better. Trust me. **

**Thanks for the reviews I've gotten in the past 2 months. You guys rock! I'm serious, I wasn't going to continue this but I thought about how you guys wanted me too. **

**So next chapter, is going to be dramatic....some sad moments...flashbacks.......and a cliffie! **

**Hopefully it'll be up before school starts, Middle School here I come. **

**O_O **

**See ya guys next chapter! **

**Please read and review :)**

**Spread the love!**

**~GaruFan32415**


End file.
